Gravitree
225px |strength = 7 |health = 7 |cost = 6 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Fruit Tree Plant |trait = Armored 1 |ability = When a Zombie is played, move it here. |flavor text = The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Neither does anything else. }} Gravitree is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 7 /7 . It has the Armored 1 trait, and its ability moves any zombie played on a different lane to the lane it is on unless its lane is already occupied by another zombie. Origins It is based on a tree, specifically the apple tree (Malus pumila), a perennial plant that store carbon and absorb carbon dioxide from the atmosphere and reproduces through the apples that it grows. Its name is a portmanteau of "gravity," referring to its ability, and "tree," the real-life plant it is based on. Its design of an apple tree and connection to gravity is a reference to the story of how Isaac Newton supposedly was inspired to create his law of universal gravitation after watching an apple fall from a tree. Its description is a reference to an idiom "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," representing its appearance and ability. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Tree Plant *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' When a Zombie is played, move it here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Neither does anything else. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |7 }} Strategies With Gravitree is a powerful plant with a strong ability, above-average stats, and a nice trait for a 6-sun plant. Gravitree can take much punishment with its Armored trait and hit hard in return. However, its ability is the core part of this plant. It will move any zombie played to its lane, assuming nothing is on its lane. By turn 6, there will barely be any zombies that are able to survive, let alone destroy Gravitree, making it a really safe play on turn 6. It also forces your opponent to play an extra zombie in order to play a zombie on a desired lane, making them waste their brains as well. Gravitree is also a great counter to Hail-a-Copter, moving the Copter Commando made to Gravitree's lane unless there is already a zombie occupying the lane. Gravitree can also be used to move zombies into unfavorable environments, such as Spikeweed Sector, Hot Lava, or Bog of Enlightenment. This will work similarly to a for zombies, as they will get moved to the environment, then receive the effects. You can also play on the lane Gravitree is on to protect it from damage, meaning not even Deadly zombies can destroy it; only instant-kills can. Against Against Gravitree, try to play instant-kills like Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. To negate Gravitree's ability, you can play a cheap zombie first, then the zombie of your choice. That way, said zombie can be played without it being moved to Gravitree's lane. Another way to counter Gravitree, however, is by using moving cards like Sumo Wrestler, Terrify, or Smoke Bomb. This will effectively negate Gravitree's ability for the turn. As a last resort, use Deadly zombies with 2 strength or more, or non- Deadly zombies with 8 strength or more to destroy it instantly. However, this strategy is useless if Gravitree is in Force Field. Gallery GravitreeGrewMoreApples.jpg|Gravitree's statistics GravitreeNewCard.jpg|Gravitree's card GravitreeCardImage.png|Gravitree's card image Gravitree HD.png|HD Gravitree GravitreePlayed.jpg|Gravitree being played GravitreeInGame.jpg|Gravitree on the field GravitreeAttackingbutred.jpg|Gravitree attacking DeadTree.jpg|Gravitree destroyed KnockAGourdandTree.jpg|Knockout being played on Body-Gourd and Gravitree Cutting-a-tree.jpg|Cut Down to Size being played on Gravitree Old GravitreeStat.jpg|Gravitree's statistics Gravitreecard.png|Gravitree's card GravitreeGrayedOutCard.png|Gravitree's grayed out card Double Strike Gravitree.jpg|Gravitree with the Double Strike trait GravitreeAttack.jpg|Gravitree attacking GravitreeAbility.jpg|Gravitree activating its ability GravitreeDestoryed1.jpg|Gravitree destroyed (1) ItsAlmostFallGravitreeBePrepared.jpeg|Gravitree destroyed (2) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Tree cards Category:Armored cards